


Canicas Perdidas y Encontradas

by JennVilla



Series: Traducciones: Saras_Girl [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennVilla/pseuds/JennVilla
Summary: Todo lo que Draco quería era una taza de té. Ahora tiene que averiguar qué está haciendo Potter con todas esas cosas moradas.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Traducciones: Saras_Girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866598
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Canicas Perdidas y Encontradas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/gifts).
  * A translation of [Marbles Lost and Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469779) by [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl). 



Draco se despierta con el familiar sonido de botellas de vidrio titilando, y suspirando, se queda inmóvil durante varios segundos con los ojos cerrados. Como siempre, la curiosidad mórbida se apodera de él y se levanta de la cama, apartando las ásperas sábanas y abriendo las cortinas. Parpadea con la dura luz de la mañana y frunce el ceño ante el carro lechero -una carroza, como la había llamado Granger-, que choca contra los adoquines de Grimmauld Place con mucho más vigor del que debería permitirse a las cinco menos cuarto de la mañana.

Arruga su nariz, viendo al conductor arrojar la ceniza del cigarrillo por la ventanilla, como siempre lo hace, y se pregunta cómo el motor en apuros logra propulsar el vehículo y su carga a cualquier lugar. Suena como una mosca moribunda atrapada dentro de un frasco de vidrio, y Draco lo reconoce como un sonido familiar; lo ha escuchado, sin falta, seis días de cada siete desde que llegó aquí, y eso fue hace más tiempo del que realmente se preocupa por recordar.

Está a salvo, se recuerda a sí mismo con fuerza, y también lo están sus padres, aunque nadie le dirá dónde están. Y aquí está, atrapado entre los secuaces de Harry Potter, haciéndose "útil" entre vigilar los carros de leche, escondiéndose de ese horrible cabrón de Kreacher, y fulminando con la mirada a la fea Marca Oscura de su brazo, maldiciendo silenciosa e inútilmente a Potter por no haberlo rescatado antes.

Lo cual es ridículo, él lo sabe. Además, Harry Potter no rescató a Draco, simplemente... facilitó su transición al equipo ganador.

"El equipo correcto", admite a regañadientes, sabiendo que nadie puede oírle, ni siquiera el hombre de la leche, que está ahora en el cuidado jardín del número 16, con las botellas sonando alegremente.

Y silbando. Silbando, por el amor de Dios.

— ¡¿Quieres callarte?! —dice en voz alta, sabiendo que la magia que rodea la antigua casa se tragará fácilmente sus palabras, incluso si la ventana está abierta para que entre aire en la vieja habitación.

El hombre regresa a por más botellas y Draco lo deja por la paz, permitiéndose echar pestes por el hecho de que nadie más en esta maldita casa parece estar perturbado por el zumbido y tintineo de la mañana, antes de sacudir la cabeza y girar su cuerpo hacia el sol. Se asolea por un momento, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, saboreando el suave calor en su piel desnuda y el deslizamiento de suave algodón contra sus caderas mientras se estira. Su ropa interior, a diferencia de la mayoría de las prendas que usa hoy en día, es suya, y aquí en su pequeño y sucio dormitorio, no tiene que fingir que le gustan las ropas mal ajustadas donadas por varios Weasley.

Una suave voz en su cabeza que suena como si su madre lo regañara, le dice que debería estar agradecido. Él le da la razón, sabe que es afortunado y estúpido y ridículo, pero no les corresponde a ellos saber que su orgullo está hecho jirones. Especialmente no a Potter, que es valiente, guapo y despreocupadamente agradable con Draco, provocando que sus entrañas se estremezcan y que se olvide de sí mismo, cuando llega a todas horas con aspecto de magullado y agitado por el viento. Draco cree que debería quedarse fuera, encontrar cualquier cosa importante que se supone que está buscando y dejar de merodear por el lugar y hacer las cosas innecesariamente confusas.

Draco mira el reloj. Las cinco y cinco minutos. Por un momento, considera volver a su pequeña y dura cama e intentar dormir un poco más, pero el impulso pasa rápidamente, como siempre lo hace. En cambio, se permite una última mirada a través de la ventana, a los setos de paja y a los gatos que pasean por ahí, y al brumoso y diáfano manto de niebla matinal que se extiende sobre Grimmauld Place, y luego se viste y se dirige a las escaleras.

Es un largo camino hasta la cocina del sótano y él tararea para sí mismo, recogiendo la melodía del silbido del lechero y jugueteando con su varita entre sus dedos mientras desciende las muchas escaleras. Ha aprendido qué escalones crujen más y los evita cuidadosamente, sabiendo que el más mínimo sonido puede hacer que un furioso Kreacher aparezca justo delante de él.

Draco se estremece al pensarlo y bordea los dos últimos escalones, conteniendo la respiración. Al acercarse a la cocina, el cálido aroma del té llena sus fosas nasales y frunce el ceño, tanto por la confusión como por la molestia. Está acostumbrado a tener la cocina para él solo a esta hora de la mañana.

— ¿Quién demonios...? —murmura, arrastrándose en silencio mientras entra en la cocina.

Por supuesto que es Potter. Claro que es _él_.

Y por supuesto que está sin camisa, parado en el mostrador con jeans desteñidos y nada más, porque es Harry Potter, y por supuesto que corta misteriosas verduras púrpuras, a las cinco de la mañana. Draco sujeta su varita con fuerza y toma un aliento largo y tembloroso. Congelado en el lugar, observa los ligeros músculos que se mueven bajo la piel de Harry. Sus ojos se desplazan a lo largo de la columna vertebral de Harry, catalogando en silencio las quemaduras y moretones, el color rosa de las viejas cicatrices y el rojo vivo de las nuevas. Hace una mueca, preguntándose por primera vez por qué nadie ha pensado en curar esas heridas por él. Tomaría sólo un momento, para alguien que supiera lo que estaba haciendo; incluso él podría...

—Si vas a entrar, Malfoy, sólo entra. Me pones nervioso, parado ahí como una maldita estatua. —dice Potter irritado. No se da vuelta.

— ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? —Draco pregunta antes de poder detenerse.

—El Tercer Ojo. —dice Potter, bajando su gran cuchillo con un golpe sobre una pesada tabla de madera.

Draco parpadea.

—Dudo mucho que seas un Vidente.

—Claro que sí —dice Harry, haciendo un gesto con su cuchillo—. Puedo verte en la ventana.

Draco se desplaza unos centímetros a la derecha y frunce el ceño cuando se da cuenta de que su reflejo es claramente visible en el cristal. Descontento, juega con las cuerdas de la extraña sudadera que le dio Charlie Weasley. Es demasiado grande y demasiado corta al mismo tiempo, pero en secreto, a Draco le gusta el color azul de la tela y la forma en que se siente contra su piel.

Cuando Harry vuelve a cortar, Draco se dirige al mostrador más cercano que no está ocupado por vegetales púrpura brillantes y se sube a él. No sabe lo que son, pero no le va a preguntar a Potter. Afortunadamente, pronto se le ocurre una pregunta mucho más razonable.

— ¿Por qué tienes tantos de esos?

— ¿De qué?

Draco frunce el ceño.

—De esos. —repite, señalando a los grandes montones de vegetales como si fuera completamente obvio, lo cual, por supuesto, lo es.

—Vas a tener que ser más específico. —dice Potter, el tono se encuentra entre la diversión y la hostilidad.

Draco mira fijamente la parte posterior de su cabeza, indignado. Potter va a hacer que se lo pida.

—Vete a la mierda. —murmura, pero las palabras no tienen ninguna intención. No sólo no odia a Potter, sino que ni siquiera se molesta en fingir que lo odia.

Harry resopla.

—Bien, tan pronto como termine con esto.

Algo se aprieta en el estómago de Draco y traga con fuerza.

—Hilarante.

Potter no dice nada, y durante varios minutos, los únicos sonidos en la cocina son los de los cortes del lado de Harry, y los de los dedos inquietos de Draco. Está a punto de deslizarse y retirarse a su dormitorio cuando Harry habla de nuevo.

Se da vuelta, cuchillo en mano, pareciendo ceder ligeramente cuando se encuentra con los ojos de Draco por primera vez.

—Son berenjenas. Y lo siento, ¿vale? He estado despierto toda la noche y no esperaba compañía.

—Oh —dice Draco inútilmente, pensando que quizás, prefiere que Harry le dé la espalda. Es más fácil de tratar, más fácil de predecir, y está bastante seguro de que los ojos de Harry, al estar de espaldas, no son tan grandes y verdes—. Así que, eh… —se las arregla, arrastrando su atención de nuevo a las verduras— ¿de dónde vienen?

—Kreacher.

Draco frunce el ceño y suprime un escalofrío.

— ¿Y de dónde las sacó?

Potter se ríe.

—Encuentro que con Kreacher, es mejor no preguntar. —dice, y se da la vuelta para reanudar su tarea.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo. —dice Draco, sobre todo para sí mismo.

—Pensé en hacer _moussaka_ para todos para la cena, ya que estaba levantado —continúa Harry—. Es una cosa griega.

—Sé lo que es, Potter. —dice Draco secamente. Y lo sabe, aunque no sabía de la implicación de las extrañas berenjenas púrpuras. La ha comido muchas veces en la villa de Paxos pero nunca la ha visto hacerse.

Potter no dice nada por un momento, sólo deja salir un suave suspiro. Después de un momento, continúa cortando.

—Mi tía Petunia lo hizo una vez, un par de semanas antes de que me fuera. Delia, ya sabes —dice conversacionalmente, y Draco hace un sonido de comprensión a pesar de no tener idea de lo que está hablando—. Estaba bastante bueno, también, pero mi tío dijo que era “mugre extranjera” y se negó a comer un solo bocado, en cuyo momento Dudley, obviamente, hizo exactamente lo mismo.

A Draco le molesta la idea de tan malos modales y escucha atentamente cómo Harry le cuenta cómo su tío había cogido las llaves del coche y llevado a Dudley a cenar a un restaurante llamado McDonalds, cómo su tía se había deshecho alegremente de la comida y cómo Harry la había oído llorar en el baño.

—Sentí lástima por ella. —dice Harry, con una voz más melancólica de lo que Draco jamás haya oído.

—Yo también —admite Draco—. Nadie en mi familia cocina nunca nada.

Harry no dice nada, pero empieza a esparcir los trozos redondos de berenjena en bandejas. Cuando se gira ligeramente para coger una bandeja de al lado de Draco, parece sonreír para sí mismo.

— ¿Qué?

Harry lo mira, con la boca curvada en una esquina.

—No es nada... sólo que la imagen de tu padre haciendo algo en una cocina es bastante espectacular.

Draco frunce el ceño, sintiendo que debería enojarse ante esta declaración, pero cuando Harry se encoge de hombros y se da la vuelta para empezar a agitar la sal en sus bandejas, se da cuenta de que realmente no puede estar molesto. Tiene la incómoda sensación de que Harry no quiere hacer daño, y lo que es peor, que podría no estar burlándose de él. Desconcertado, Draco observa sus movimientos por la cocina, la facilidad de sus pasos al recuperar ollas y sartenes y varios ingredientes no identificables, la forma en que se pasa las manos por su desordenado cabello mientras piensa y la forma en que se muerde el labio en una aparente incomodidad cada vez que tiene que doblar el brazo izquierdo.

Es una nueva lesión, Draco piensa, y no es que esté llevando la cuenta. Sólo se da cuenta de las cosas, eso es todo.

Se fija en Harry Potter, pero entonces, ¿quién no lo hace? Draco suspira y presiona con las palmas de las manos la superficie fría debajo de él, preguntándose si puede molestarse en deslizarse hasta el suelo y poner la tetera. Al menos ahora sabe cómo hacerlo; cuando llegó al número doce, intentó hacer té vertiendo agua fría en una taza con una bolsita de té y calentándola con su varita. La señora Weasley casi había tenido un ataque de nervios, y la Comadreja, de entre todos, había tenido que intervenir y mostrarle cómo hacerlo correctamente. Ese había sido un día muy extraño.

Al final, la llamada de una bebida caliente y reconfortante es demasiado para resistirse, y se baja al suelo. Las baldosas están frías contra sus pies descalzos mientras camina hacia la tetera y disfruta de la sensación. Ir sin zapatos en la Mansión Malfoy se consideraba un absoluto anatema; incluso en la propia habitación había zapatillas para usar hasta el momento en que uno se subía a la cama, pero Draco encuentra extrañamente liberador vagar por la vieja casa en nada más que camisa y pantalones, sintiendo alfombra, azulejos y tablas suavemente fisuradas bajo sus pies. Se siente conectado al suelo debajo de él, y de alguna manera, siente también una tranquila seguridad en sí mismo que es, por primera vez en su vida, genuina.

— ¿Sigues aquí, entonces? —Harry pregunta.

—No lo sé, tú eres el Vidente. —dice Draco, cogiendo la tetera y llenándola ruidosamente.

—Con leche y azúcar, por favor. —dice Harry, y Draco puede oír la sonrisa en su voz ahora.

Sorprendido por la cortesía, Draco no dice nada, sino que pone la tetera a hervir y se acerca a Harry para mirar curiosamente por encima del hombro mientras agita algo en la estufa.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta después de un minuto o dos.

—Preparando una salsa blanca. —dice Harry, girando ligeramente la cabeza y haciendo saltar a Draco con un repentino destello de cálidos ojos verdes, una asombrosa sonrisa desprevenida y cejas suavemente levantadas.

El corazón de Draco tartamudea y asiente en silencio, preguntándose si no debería alejarse de Harry. O ir hacia él; no está realmente seguro. Finalmente, aparta los ojos de la cara de Potter y mira hacia la cacerola. Frunce el ceño. La sustancia que se aferra a la cuchara de madera de Harry no se parece en nada a ninguna salsa que haya visto antes. Ni siquiera es un líquido, sólo una masa de pasta marrón congelada.

—Creo que hay algo malo en eso. —dice confiado.

Harry resopla.

—No hay nada malo en ello. Es un _roux_.

Draco levanta una ceja dudosa.

— ¿Perdón?

—Es el comienzo de la salsa —explica Harry, pinchando la mezcla con su cuchara—. En un minuto empezaré a añadir leche, y si sigo revolviendo, se convertirá en una salsa.

Draco se acerca, capturando una bocanada de un cálido olor a pino que decide ignorar por ahora.

— ¿Estás seguro? —pregunta, frunciendo el ceño al contenido de la sartén.

—Lo prometo —dice Harry—. De hecho, pásame esa botella de leche y te la enseñaré.

Tratando de no pensar en ello como si estuviera recibiendo órdenes de Potter, Draco recoge la botella fría y está a punto de entregarla cuando se congela en su sitio.

—Oh, no, no otra vez, no otra vez —es la voz murmurante de Kreacher mientras jadea y anda por las escaleras hacia la cocina—. Kreacher encontrará sus escondites, oh sí, Kreacher lo hará…

Draco vacila sólo una fracción de segundo antes de que el puro instinto haga efecto. Con el corazón palpitante de miedo y adrenalina, agarra la muñeca de Harry y lo lleva al rincón más alejado de la cocina, sacando su varita de la manga y golpeándola contra una sección de pared encalada, apenas respirando mientras susurra “Déjame entrar, tengo miedo".

El pulso de Harry salta bajo sus dedos mientras la piedra se muele y se retuerce y aparece un pequeño agujero en la pared, casi lo suficientemente grande para dos personas y una botella de leche.

—Vamos. —susurra Draco urgentemente, metiendo a un confundido, pero no resistente Harry dentro y golpeando su varita para volver a sellar la pared detrás de ellos.

La piedra vuelve a su sitio justo cuando los pasos de Kreacher empiezan a golpear los azulejos de la cocina y Draco deja salir un largo y tembloroso aliento, apretando las rodillas contra su pecho y apoyando la cabeza contra la fría y áspera pared de la pequeña caverna. La oscuridad es pesada y le tranquiliza, permitiéndole soltar la muñeca de Harry y aferrarse inútilmente a la botella medio vacía con ambas manos.

Harry, que ahora es poco más que un par de ojos brillantes en la penumbra, cambia de posición, hace una mueca de dolor e intenta mirar a su alrededor.

— ¿De qué va esto? —dice al fin, sonando más curioso que preocupado.

— _Shh_ —susurra Draco, presionando su oído contra la pared y esforzándose por escuchar las palabras de Kreacher.

—Kreacher escuchó a alguien aquí, Kreacher escuchó... ¿qué han hecho? Oh, mi Ama estará…

—Draco. —sisea Harry, y Draco se vuelve hacia él, sorprendido.

— ¿Qué?

—Mi salsa se está quemando.

Draco mira fijamente los ojos verdes en la casi oscuridad.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que quieres que haga al respecto.

—Bueno, tal vez podrías dejarnos salir de este pequeño... lo que sea. —sugiere Harry, y tiene el descaro de sonar como si estuviera siendo completamente razonable.

—Lo haré —susurra Draco, presionando su oído contra la pared otra vez—. Pero todavía no.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Y cómo supiste que esto estaba aquí? He pasado meses en esta casa y pensé que sabía todo sobre ella.

—Bueno, no lo sabes todo. —dice Draco enfurruñado, frotando sus dedos sobre las letras en relieve de la botella de vidrio. Lo que realmente quiere saber es qué pasó exactamente con su autocontrol. Podría ser el pasar todo este tiempo con la Orden y todos sus amigos Gryffindor, pero duda que alguno de los otros le haya inducido a arrastrarlos a un agujero secreto en la pared para protegerlos de un elfo doméstico merodeador.

Horrorizado, deja que su frente descanse sobre sus rodillas y gime suavemente.

Más allá de la pared, Kreacher golpea la puerta y Draco se estremece, odiándose a sí mismo.

—Por supuesto que no lo sé todo —dice Harry en voz baja—. Dicho esto, tengo la idea de que le temes a Kreacher... lo cual es interesante.

—No le tengo miedo —dice Draco con fervor—. Yo sólo... me da escalofríos, ¿de acuerdo? Siempre lo ha hecho.

— ¿Siempre? —Harry pregunta, inclinándose más cerca y llenando el pequeño y oscuro mundo de Draco con el aroma de té, bosques y hombre cálido.

Draco apoya su barbilla en sus rodillas y juega con la botella de leche a sus pies. De repente tiene la apasionante sensación de que no va a salir de esta situación de la misma manera que entró en ella, y ese conocimiento de alguna manera calma las ráfagas de pánico a un nivel manejable.

—Solía venir aquí cuando tenía cinco o seis años, tal vez. Me enviaban lejos cuando querían hablar, y yo solía venir aquí y... —Draco duda.

—Continúa… —dice Harry en voz baja, y su voz parece salir de la oscuridad y rodear a Draco.

Se estremece.

—Solía jugar con mis canicas en el suelo. Tenía unas muy buenas -mi padre solía traerme una nueva cada vez que se iba por negocios. “Negocios" —repite, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Hay una palabra para cubrir una multitud de pecados.

Harry no dice nada, pero Draco de repente encuentra una rodilla caliente presionando contra la suya en la oscuridad.

Respira larga y profundamente, arrugando ligeramente su nariz mientras algo de olor agrio le atrapa la parte posterior de la garganta. Harry tiene razón; su salsa está ardiendo. Fortalecido por la idea de que Kreacher tenga que limpiar la sartén ennegrecida, Draco continúa.

—Un día estuve aquí abajo durante horas, y empecé a pensar que se habían olvidado de mí, pero mi padre siempre fue muy explícito en que nunca debo molestar a los adultos —frunce el ceño y cierra los ojos—. Tenía hambre. Tomé un poco de pan de la mesa y unos cinco segundos después, Kreacher salió disparado de la nada y me gritó, diciendo que yo era un ladrón y una vergüenza para mi familia. Yo era apenas un niño, Potter —añade, a la vez que se pone a la defensiva—. Estaba aterrorizado.

—No me sorprende. —dice Harry fácilmente.

Draco abre los ojos para encontrar a los verdes que lo miran fijamente.

—Bueno —dice después de un momento—. Exactamente. De todos modos, me escapé, pero la siguiente vez que le oí llegar, empecé a agitar mi varita y a buscar un lugar para esconderme.

— ¿Tenías una varita? —Harry pregunta, aparentemente asombrado.

Draco pone los ojos en blanco.

—Por supuesto. Mamá acababa de comprar una nueva en Rumania, y me dio la vieja para jugar. No me digas que no tenías ninguna varita hasta que fuiste a la escuela.

—Voy a fingir que no sabías que crecí con muggles. —dice Harry, sonando divertido.

—Yo tampoco lo sé todo. —dice Draco con mucha más despreocupación de la que siente.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Harry pregunta, y los ojos verdes brillan.

Molesto, Draco continúa, fingiendo que no ha escuchado.

—Así que estaba dando golpecitos a lo largo de las paredes... Podía oírlo venir, su horrible respiración y la forma en que siempre murmura para sí mismo... Le supliqué a este trozo de pared que me dejara entrar y... lo hizo. Simplemente se abrió.

—Como una pequeña cueva de requerimientos. —dice Harry, sonando inesperadamente impresionado.

Draco se encoge de hombros.

—Un pequeño espacio para esconder cosas.

—Y la gente —agrega Harry suavemente, pareciendo más cerca de lo que estaba un momento antes—. ¿Crees que fue construida con la casa?

—No lo sé —dice Draco, recuperando el aliento mientras el brazo desnudo de Harry roza su tobillo—. Nunca se lo dije a nadie.

—Hasta ahora. —dice Harry, casi en un susurro, y cuando enciende la punta de su varita, la sonrisa que se puede oír en su voz se deja ver en su rostro suavemente iluminado.

En la cocina, más allá de la pared, se puede oír a Kreacher pisoteando los azulejos. Distraído, Draco mira a Harry en silencio, dejando que sus ojos se desvíen de su rostro y pasen sobre su torso desnudo y sus vaqueros deshilachados y sus cicatrices dispersas. Su atención es rápidamente atraída hacia el brazo izquierdo de Harry, que se mantiene rígido a su lado en un ángulo bastante extraño. Draco se muerde el labio momentáneamente, tratando de luchar contra un incongruente impulso de interferir, pero entonces Harry se mueve sobre la fría piedra y cierra los ojos mientras el brazo herido es forzado a una nueva posición.

Draco suspira.

— ¿No crees que deberías dejar que alguien vea eso?

Harry parpadea y mira su brazo.

— ¿Esto? Oh, no, está bien.

—Ciertamente no lo está. —dice Draco, inclinándose una o dos pulgadas más cerca y tocando suavemente el codo de Harry. El tacto provoca un inmediato silbido de dolor y él se retira, notando que todavía está lo suficientemente cerca para tocar, lo suficientemente cerca para sentir el calor de la piel de Harry, lo suficientemente cerca para querer meter los dedos en los agujeros de los vaqueros de Harry y acariciar curiosamente a lo largo de sus muslos.

—Bueno, como sea, no tengo tiempo para ir a San Mungo ahora mismo. —dice Harry, y hay un curioso temblor en su voz cuando mira a los ojos de Draco otra vez.

Draco se ruboriza, forzando un tono de desdén en su voz con algún esfuerzo.

— ¿Quién dijo algo sobre San Mungo? Prácticamente todos en esta casa tienen algún tipo de experiencia curativa, ya lo sabes. Cualquiera de ellos te habría ayudado si se lo hubieras pedido. Idiota. —agrega, en un intento de recuperar un poco de su control habitual.

Harry lo mira fijamente durante largos segundos y luego deja caer los ojos, mirando sus rodillas con intenso interés.

—Sí, bueno. No lo pensé.

— ¿No lo pensaste? —Draco repite, incrédula y sarcásticamente.

Harry resopla.

—No pensé, no sabía y no se me ocurrió preguntar todo lo anterior —dice, trazando uno de los moretones más recientes con los dedos de su mano derecha—. Ahora, si has terminado de hacerme sentir como un completo gilipollas, me gustaría salir de aquí.

Con cada palabra espinosa, Draco puede sentir el nuevo calor extraño entre ellos empezando a desaparecer, y antes de que sepa lo que está haciendo, está extendiendo la mano y agarrando la muñeca del brazo herido de Harry, tirando con cuidado, pero con firmeza hacia él y metiéndola entre sus rodillas. Mientras mueve su varita, Harry se limita a mirarlo, con los ojos muy abiertos, y cuando no se aparta, Draco respira profundamente y lanza un hechizo, tratando de no pensar en todas las veces que ha tenido motivo para usar el mismo antes.

La conocida magia ruge a través de él, creando un cálido resplandor azul alrededor de todo el brazo herido y un estallido de luz que envuelve tan brillantemente el codo de Harry que tiene que mirar a otro lado, a los ojos incrédulos de Harry, a su boca abierta. Con la mano aún metida entre las rodillas de Draco, Harry se agarra a la tela del pantalón de Draco y deja caer su barbilla sobre su pecho mientras el hechizo llega a su punto máximo y se desvanece en una lluvia de chispas de color aguamarina.

Draco mira fijamente la parte superior de su cabeza, con la boca seca y el corazón acelerado. Sus dedos tiemblan mientras deja caer su varita a la piedra y alcanza la botella de leche, sosteniéndola como si al hacerlo se mantuviera a flote de alguna manera. No tiene ni idea de lo que estaba pensando, lanzando hechizos de curación al maldito Harry Potter como si fuera una especie de experto... una especie de amigo. Finalmente ha sucedido. Finalmente ha tomado su tranquilo e inevitable camino hacia la completa locura.

Siempre ha sabido que sucedería, pero nunca esperó que fuera aquí mismo, así, y apenas se da cuenta cuando Harry tira de sus dedos y comienza a doblar su brazo experimentalmente.

—Es increíble. —murmura, enderezando todo el brazo hasta que sus dedos descansan en el hombro de Draco, y luego tirando de él lo suficiente como para tocar la parte posterior de su propio cuello.

— ¿Hmm? —Draco se las arregla, alejándose de su contemplación de la locura.

—Funcionó. —dice Harry, la sonrisa atrapada entre la sorpresa y el placer mientras mira a Draco.

El estómago de Draco se revuelve violentamente.

— ¿Funcionó? Oh, bueno, eso es... bastante bueno.

Harry se ríe, y es un sonido maravilloso, pero Draco se pone un dedo en los labios. "Kreacher", susurra.

—Lo siento. —le susurra Harry, con la boca torcida mientras se pone de rodillas y se mueve peligrosamente en el espacio personal de Draco, de tal manera que su escondite es más pequeño ahora.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta mientras Harry se acerca y provoca una ola de pánico/cosquilleo sobre la piel de Draco.

—Escuchando. —susurra Harry, presionando su oído contra la pared.

—Ya veo. —murmura Draco, manteniéndose perfectamente quieto sabiendo que un movimiento en falso en cualquier dirección, hará que su cara quede enterrada en el pecho de Harry, su rodilla en la ingle de Harry o que su lengua salga disparada para saborear el cuello de Harry. Nada de esto será culpa suya, y nada de esto es del todo aconsejable.

—Creo que se ha ido. —dice Harry, su voz parece demasiado alta en el pequeño espacio, ahora que ya no susurra.

Draco también escucha, esforzándose por oír el murmullo de Kreacher por encima del martilleo de su propia sangre en sus oídos.

—Creo que tienes razón. —susurra, girando la cabeza y encontrando a Harry justo ahí, con los ojos oscuros y la respiración superficial.

Está tan cerca, tan cálido, y la forma en que mira a Draco es tan diferente a todo lo que ha visto antes que la esperanza y la imposibilidad comienzan a brillar dentro de él. Harry se inclina aún más. Draco se congela. Cierra los ojos. Deja de respirar por completo, porque piensa que Harry Potter lo va a besar, y es posible que esa simple acción lo rompa en un millón de pedazos.

Cuando siente el hombro de Harry rozando el suyo y oye el golpeteo de una varita contra la piedra, Draco deja salir un largo y doloroso aliento. Abre los ojos cuando la piedra comienza a abrirse y parpadea rápidamente cuando la luz de la mañana inunda su visión. Sale corriendo, todavía aferrado a la botella de leche, y rápidamente encuentra un lugar donde apoyarse contra el mostrador, decidido a que Harry Potter nunca sepa que Draco Malfoy esperaba ser besado, ni siquiera por un momento.

—Bueno, creo que tendré que empezar de nuevo con esa salsa. —dice Harry, mirando a la sartén y luego la limpia con un contundente hechizo de limpieza.

—Sí. —murmura Draco, pensando amistosamente en Kreacher y en el hecho de que Harry Potter ha conseguido ahorrarle un trabajo.

— ¿Draco?

Draco mira hacia arriba para encontrar a Potter parado justo frente a él, con el brazo incierto y previamente herido, extendido. En la palma de su mano hay una pequeña y ligeramente polvorienta canica de vidrio. Sorprendido, Draco se adelanta para tomarla, notando que la canica se desvanece de azul oscuro a rojo brillante al cambiar de mano. Sonríe.

—No he visto esto desde hace mucho tiempo. —dice.

—Me senté en ella —dice Harry, añadiendo rápidamente—. Aunque no creo que le haya hecho ningún daño.

Draco sonríe de mala gana.

—Ésta vino de las Islas Caimán —dice, frotando la pequeña canica contra su sudadera hasta que brille—. Es una canica del humor, no como esas cosas con las que los muggles juegan; esta realmente muestra el humor de la persona que la sostiene. La perdí hace años.

Mira el trozo de pared que oculta la caverna y sonríe.

—Entonces, ¿qué significa el azul? —Harry pregunta.

—Creo que el azul oscuro significa que estás preocupado. —dice Draco, tratando de recordar.

— ¿Y el rojo?

Draco mira la brillante canica escarlata y la mete en su bolsillo.

—No lo sé. Nunca antes la había visto ponerse roja —admite, sintiéndose un poco ruborizado, aunque las palabras sean absolutamente ciertas—. Gracias.

—Gracias por arreglarme el brazo y... eh, por salvarme. De Kreacher. —dice Harry, sus ojos le miran y resplandecen con picardía.

—Sí, bueno, preferiría que no le contaras a nadie esa parte. —dice Draco con rigidez, dejando por fin la botella de leche y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Se mira los pies y suspira.

—No iba a hacerlo —dice Harry, y cuando Draco levanta la vista, está ahí de nuevo, lo suficientemente cerca como para que su aliento roce la mejilla de Draco, y aunque un fantasma de una sonrisa aún persiste en su rostro, Draco no cree que lo haya visto nunca tan serio—. Escucha, yo sólo... —Harry comienza, pero se queda en silencio, extendiendo sus dedos hacia la cintura de Draco, respirando con dificultad mientras esos dedos se deslizan bajo la sudadera prestada de Draco y sobre su piel.

—No entiendo. —susurra Draco, inclinándose en los últimos centímetros para alcanzar el beso.

Harry sonríe contra sus labios y lo besa una y otra vez, besos suaves, rápidos y lentos, buscando, empujando a Draco contra el mostrador y descansando sus manos allí. Draco le devuelve el beso, atrapando suaves gemidos entre ellos, probando el té y la sal y el terror. Los dedos de Harry están fríos en su espalda, pero el resto de él está caliente y vivo bajo las manos de Draco, moviéndose en la luz del sol de la mañana y derritiéndose contra Draco como si fuera lo único que importa.

—No creas que no he pensado en ello. —dice Harry por fin, el aliento fresco rozando la cara caliente de Draco mientras le presiona las palabras al oído, haciéndole temblar.

— ¿Qué? —Draco descansa sus manos en las caderas de Harry y se queda muy quieto, buscando respirar con normalidad y queriendo que su cabeza deje de girar. En este momento, no tiene muchas esperanzas en ninguna de las dos cosas.

—Ahí dentro —dice Harry, haciendo un gesto negligente hacia el ahora vacío tramo de pared—. Quería... bueno... No quería que pensaras que sólo me interesaba besarte si estábamos escondidos donde nadie pudiera vernos.

Sorprendido, Draco mira fijamente a Harry y luego alrededor de la cocina soleada que es compartida por innumerables miembros de la Orden y lo que parece ser toda la familia Weasley a veces. Algunas emociones aún sin nombre se arremolinan alrededor de la base de su columna vertebral, revolotean en su estómago y se arremolinan alrededor de su corazón, haciendo que se hinche y duela. Envuelve a Harry en sus brazos y le presiona la cara en el hombro, respirándolo y queriendo reírse mientras los dedos de Harry se enroscan en su pelo y lo acercan.

No registra los pasos en las escaleras hasta que es demasiado tarde, pero cuando se aleja de Harry con el sonido de la puerta de la cocina, Harry se aferra con calma a él, deslizando los dedos hacia abajo para enroscarlos en las presillas de su cinturón.

—Cálmense —se ríe Bill Weasley, echando un vistazo y dirigiéndose a la tetera—. Ni siquiera he tomado mi café todavía.

—Muy bien, pero te lo recordaré la próxima vez que te pille a ti y a Fleur “buscando pociones” en el ático. —dice Harry, entrelaza sus dedos con los de Draco y se lo lleva antes de que Bill tenga la oportunidad de responder.

Draco se complace, sin embargo, en ver que la cara de la Comadreja mayor se está volviendo de un color rosa bastante inapropiado mientras se dirigen a las escaleras y se alejan de la cocina.

— ¿Adónde vamos? —pregunta, aunque no podría importarle menos.

Harry no dice nada, pero se vuelve para sonreírle. Sostiene la canica del humor, aparentemente robada del bolsillo de Draco, entre dos dedos.

—Rojo. —señala, con los ojos llenos de promesa, y sube las escaleras, de dos en dos.

Draco se ríe y lo sigue.

_**-fin-** _

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> And thank you, Saras_Girl for letting me translate this wonderful fic!


End file.
